Major Crossover: Rainbow Jump
by Kizuna Kiseki
Summary: AU. Contains various Animes, Manga, Misc, Games and Cartoons. OCs will be included inside too. Yamamoto Kiseki finally arrives back to her original hometown and had herself ended up in this school full of crazy people: Ultimate Cross. Read on! -Kiseki :D
1. Prologue: Arrival

**Hi everyone~! Thanks for bothering to come and have a look at my story!**

**This will be a CROSSOVER fanfiction story. Up till now, there are already more than 10 different Anime/Manga/Misc/Games/Cartoon being merged into this story! I'm sorry if the characters you like don't have much role in this story, but remember: EVERYONE IS IMPORTANT in this story, be it minor or major. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE YAMAMOTO FAMILY AND THE STORY PLOT. :)**

**Dialogue box info:**

**TEST. = **Author's speech (in other words, my own opinion towards some of the situations. Idea came from **Hayate no Gotoku**, an Anime).

TEST. = Character's POV

"TEST." = Normal speech

_TEST. = _POV thoughts

'_TEST.' = _Other character's thoughts

"_TEST." = _Unknown character's speech

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>**rd**** December 2011**

**Kiseki's POV**

Name's Yamamoto Kiseki. Don't ask me why. I'm currently controlling my temper as there were a few BAKAs having another weird conversation in the plane. Yes, I'm on the plane with my whole family: Father, Mother and—

"Hey… there's one thing I still don't understand."

"Nani?"

"Shoot it out, Fried brain."

"That's kind of rude to your younger brother, Kizuna…"

"Why are we taking a plane from China to Japan when it's actually just nearby?"

-4 eccentric siblings of mine.

Facepalms echoed throughout the plane cabin. I could only give out a sigh.

"Have you actually forgotten that we were in Singapore because Father was on a business trip there!"

"Hey hey chillax, no need to go rough on your little brother here…"

"Can you please use the term 'younger' instead? Besides… that sounds so wrong in a way."

"In what way was it wrong?"

Another round of facepalms.

"The bad influences of the Singlish trends…"

"Can I switch places with you? Onee-san." I muttered as I got out of my original plane seat and headed towards my elder sister, Yamamoto Mirai(17). "I've gotten enough of this…"

"Ok ok~ Kizuna, keep your legs in to let Kiseki pass please."

"Gosh. Kibou, I wonder how your brain structure is like through the X-ray? I bet the doctors will be having a hard time figuring how his brain functions."

"How dare you insult me! Just because you're 2 years older than me doesn't mean you can—"

"I think you better keep quiet for now, little brat."

"Oni-chan! Why are you siding with that b-" Yamamoto Kibou (12), got his mouth covered by Yamamoto Kizuna(14), her hands long enough to shut that mouth of his.

"Guys…"

"You shouldn't be disrespecting your elders you know~"

"She's right she's right!"

"Guys." I muttered.

"Eeek! Whadda heck! Oni-chan, help me!"

"I'm going off to the toilet."

"GUYS."

"If you say you're an elder, that means... you're an OLD WOMAN! Where are your white hairs then?"

"U… Urusai! Just because I'm 2 years elder than you…!"

**Dear readers, please don't learn from these 2 insanely crazy younger siblings of hers. I hereby apologize if any of you were to be offended by this… bickering pair of siblings. Watch as she blows her top now!**

"GUYS!"

**Warning: NEVER, EVER insult your siblings. You will regret it one day.**

Silence.

More silence.

Passengers started to look towards the source of the voice. By yours truly.

"Seriously… The 4 of you have been quarreling for more than an hour now! And Kizuna! Haven't you been noticing that you're still blocking me from reaching that seat?"

Kizuna's face turned into a sheepish smile. "G-Gomen… Anee-chan~"

"But." Yamamoto Yuutaro(19) suddenly appeared as he get back to his plane seat. "It proves that your voice can beat the 4 of our voices."

"Ahahaa! Nice punch line, Oni-chan!"

"Uh… Oni-san and Kibou… I don't think it's appropriate to joke now…" Mirai stated as she pointed at me, who was emitting dangerous dark aura from within my being. Before I could shout at them, an object came to my sight and calmed myself down.

It was a pink bangle. An extremely plain one. My mother, Yamamoto Katsumi(45) only told me to wear it at all times, even when I'm bathing. She would try to beat me whenever I tried to remove the bangle from my right wrist. I only knew that I've been wearing it for 14 years. She also said that when I was a baby, she would put that thing on me as a necklace. At the age of 7, that bangle's resting on my right wrist, making it it's new 'home'. Whenever I asked my parents about it, they would say it's a lucky charm to prevent me from being harmed. No more.

This is why I want to investigate into this matter even more…

My father, Yamamoto Yasushi (45), works at an industry which involves the need of traveling to other countries and sign contract deals with well-known businessmen. We ended up migrating from country to country and learning different languages as a result. I knew 8 languages, but this is nothing compared to Oni-chan and Onee-chan. Mirai learned 10 languages while Yuutaro mastered 12 languages. Kizuna and Kibou picked up 7 and 5 languages respectively. Other people call our family the 'Polygots'.

"Okay okay~ Gomenasai our dear Ohime-sama~" The 4 of them got up of their seats and bowed down in apology.

"Fine fine… there's no need to be so dramatic…" I let out another sigh as I sat down. Father and Mother seemed to return from the rest room.

"Ara, I see someone's status had upgraded already." Mother!

"Haha… a princess eh? Does this make us King and Queen then?" Father!

"Then we're princes and princesses of this prideful Ohime-sama~" Kibou struck both of his hands in a hail position (which was facing at my direction).

An attendant approached us. "Um excuse me… Can you all please go back to your seats? It's quite dangerous to stand in the plane all the time."

"Sumimasen!" The whole of my family bowed towards the attendant with the exception of me, since I was sitting down when she came.

The rest of the journey was occupied by endless bickering, meal hours and sleeping.

* * *

><p>"So this is our new house!"<p>

"Fantastically beautiful!"

"It's a 3-storey building too!"

"And this will be our permanent home too, right Oka-san?"

"Hai~! Cause your dear Sushi papa has retired from his job!"

"But I'll find another job. Maybe a more relaxing one."

Finally, a permanent home. We've been moving houses these few years for Father's work. Because of that, I kept transferring schools, unable to keep long bonds with my friends and classmates. I don't think I'd remember any one of them, especially those from Italy, Germany and France. I only remembered those from Korea, Latin, China and Singapore (we just returned from there). Now that he quitted his job, he decided to return to Japan, where we Yamamoto family should've been staying. This way, I'll never forget my friends again; no need to see the crying faces of everyone at the airport…

"Kiseki, are you okay? Quickly drag your luggage in and see your new room!"

I followed suit and entered our new (and permanent)home. Even though I didn't show any emotions on my face, I was actually happier than anyone else in my family. I stepped on the flight of stairs and stood in front of my room door. No one's bedroom is on the same level as mine since the 2nd floor already had 5 rooms to occupy. There's another reason why I wanted to choose this topest floor for my room.

Opening the smooth wooden door, there lays my bed, closet, study table and the thing I like the most: Window. Just through it you can see the view from outside. Perfect for stargazing at night. As of now, I could only see snowflakes gently hailing from the evening sky. It was a beautiful view that I took out my camera and took a shot of the scenery.

For what purpose? You'll find out later.

After an hour of arranging things from the smallest book to the biggest file and others, Kizuna called me from below: "Anee-chan~? Can you come down now? I got something to show you!"

A few interesting facts about my family: Even though I HATE my siblings when they bicker, they're actually what I call 'The best of the best'. Each of them has a unique personality and is talented in at least an area.

Let's start off with my parents then.

Name: Yamamoto Yasushi  
>Age: 45<br>DOB: 1st April  
>BT: B+<br>Languages: Japanese, English, Chinese, Latin, French, German, Italian, Thai, Korean, Malay, Turkish, Tamil, Spanish and 7 more  
>Nicknames: Sushi, Yeah sushi (by everyone, since it's in his name), Sushi Dad (by Mother), Sushi-po (by Kizuna)<br>Occupation: None at hand for now  
>Status: Husband of Katsumi, Father of 5 children<p>

...

Name: Yamamoto Katsumi  
>Age: 45<br>DOB: 1st January  
>BT: AB<br>Languages: Same as Sushi Dad  
>Occupation: Nil<br>Status: Wife of Yasushi, Mother of 5 children

...

Name: Yamamoto Yuutaro  
>Age: 18 (Next year 19)<br>DOB: 31st October  
>BT: AB<br>Languages: Japanese, English, Chinese, Korean, Latin, French, German, Italian, Thai, Malay, Turkish, Tamil, Spanish  
>Nicknames: Sadist<br>Relation: Elder Brother  
>Talent: Able to master music instruments within a week<p>

...

Name: Yamamoto Mirai  
>Age: 16 (Next year 17)<br>DOB: 31st July  
>BT: B+<br>Languages: Japanese, English, Chinese, Latin, French, German, Italian, Thai, Korean, Turkish, Spanish  
>Nickname: Voice Bender (see talent)<br>Relation: Elder Sister  
>Talent: Able to change the pitch in her voice, high soprano and not quite bad for Alto. (In other words, she can disguise herself as a male over the phone…)<p>

...

Name: Yamamoto Kizuna  
>Age: 13 (Next year 14)<br>DOB: 31st May  
>BT: B+<br>Languages: Japanese, English, Chinese, Latin, French, German, Italian, Korean  
>Nicknames: Chatterbox<br>Relation: Younger Sister  
>Talent: Dancing, Forming bonds with even the most unfriendly being on Earth<p>

...

Name: Yamamoto Kibou  
>Age: 11 (Next year 12)<br>DOB: 31st March  
>BT: AB<br>Languages: Japanese, English, Chinese, Latin, French, German, Italian, Korean  
>Nicknames: Fried Brain (by Kizuna)<br>Relation: Younger Brother  
>Talent: IT skills (able to finish digital art in less than 10 minutes, line-art + colouring + shading)<p>

。。。。...

Last but not least, me.

Name: Yamamoto Kiseki  
>Age: 14 (Next year 15)<br>DOB: 3rd April  
>BT: O<br>Languages: Japanese, English, Chinese, Latin, French, German, Italian, Korean, Spanish  
>Nicknames: Ohime-sama (by 4 siblings)<br>Talent: …

Well, I'll expose mine later. You'll be quite shocked if you know what kind of job I take.

"Ne ne, Kiseki-nee! Wanna see our new studio? It'll be a permanent one too!" Ah Kizuna…

"Hai hai. I'll be coming down (from the 3rd floor)…"

…

"Isn't this amazing? It's even built underground so that you guys won't make so much noise when you wanted to rehearse at night!"

"I know I know! Sushi-po is always the best!"

"Eh? Another nickname for me?"

"What if there's an earthquake or tsunami?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"DON'T BE SUCH A SADIST ONI-CHAN!"

"Just merely stating the facts…" the said person sighed.

Another talent for Oni-san: Sadist (but says accurate things that are INDEED true)

"It's great to have a studio all to ourselves without disturbing the neighbourhood… Oni-san can practice his various kinds of instruments, Onee-san can practice her pitch while Kizuna can rehearse for dances. The studio was also soundproof, so any audio recordings can be done without fail." I tried to brighten up the atmosphere.

Besides practicing their own stuffs, they also formed a mini group called the 'Symphonious Quartet' online. Oni-san will compose the melody, Onee-san will write the lyrics and sing it out, Kizuna will choreograph the dance and lastly, Kibou will use some kind of IT program and make a digital model's movements be in synch with Kizuna's dance steps. He will then join the music and the singing tracks together to make a Music Video and post online. Apparently, this club had 100 fans subscribing to them. It's not a bad record for a mini online band that has just started this year.

Why I didn't join this particular club again? Job purposes. More will be explained in the next chapter.

By the way, the members of the 'Symphonious Quartet' had their own code names as well.

Yuutaro-nii as Capriccio: Whenever he's learning a new music piece he would sometimes had a random idea of a new melody and would quickly compose it before his inspirations got lost.

Mirai-nee as Rhapsody: 狂想曲 in Chinese. She would be lost in her own world whenever she's singing a song and her emotions tend to get wavered by songs of different genres. She's also extremely creative in writing lyrics and had done quite a few parodies of famous songs online.

Kizuna as Ballade: 叙事曲. Her dance movements express the memories or feelings of a person. She also claims that 'ballade' sounds like 'ballet' which is related to dance.

Kibou as Concerto:协奏曲. Meaning is close to background music (like assisting), as he helps to merge all the works together into a single musical video. He also creates effects to make the video more lively and interesting to attract more fans. He even created a website especially for the band.

Nevertheless, they still put me as the Club President of 'Symphonious Quartet", one thing which I'm grateful of.

"Kiseki-sama, do you wanna be our audience? We've yet to put up a proper performance in front of you!" Kizuna squealed.

"Yeah yeah! Treat it as an apology for making you angry on the plane…" Kibou agreed.

"Good that you know…"The truth is, I had actually forgotten all about it. "Okay then. What song then?"

"Under the Parasol." Mirai answered. "It's kind of a sad song, you may shed tears after that."

"Just don't create a tear fountain and flood the house will do…" stated Yuutaro. Why that nerve of him…!

"All right, just start already! We also want to see, right Sushi Dad?"

"Sou sou."

"Well then… let the concert begin!" Kibou announced as he turned off the lights with a few remaining on, Kizuna moving towards the center with a Pink-laced parasol, Mirai singing while standing a meter away from Yuutaro, who's playing the piano.

…

"Did you see that Sushi Dad? Our children are all geniuses!"

"You all should have become idols already with that kind of talent…"

"Sushi-po! Not again!" Kizuna wailed.

Yuutaro patted Kizuna on the head. "Yeah, we're not that good actually. Besides, we're contented to be famous online."

"Ani-chan's right. Besides, after seeing how Kiseki-sama works, I still prefer this." Woah, Kibou?

"We can just take part time jobs while doing these compositions in our free time. If we really all became stars, aren't my parents going to become lonely?" Mirai-neechan…

"Aww… Our children are the best! How considerate! But I'm not stopping all of you from doing part time jobs! Now that we're back in our original hometown, I'll let you all wander around the city tomorrow! I believe all of you are worn out from the journey…" Sushi Dad's the best father ever!

I had an idea for what to do the next day. "Oh, I think I may want to go to my working location tomorrow. Father, you have the address right?"

"Ah yes! I nearly forgot! Here. I can't believe you're this hardworking!"

Receiving the documents, I returned to my room afterwards to study them.

…

"10.45am… that's quite early… shall set my alarm clock and take the line at…"

With much planning, I soon discussed with my siblings and they decided to meet me after I got accepted into the company. Probably searching for part-time jobs or shopping. Well, I sure hope everything will be smooth and sailing for me tomorrow then!

* * *

><p><strong>No. of words for this chapter excluding AN: 2500.**

**A/N: In case anyone of you had any concerns about the age, the ones that are stated here will be their actual age NEXT YEAR (in the story). Since it's taking place in late December, I don't see the need to reduce their ages by a year. And, birthdays will be celebrated :D**

**About the Symphonious Quartet code names... I gave them based on what they're called in Chinese. Google them or whatsoever.**

**If you guys have any doubts for this story, you may want to go to this story's blog (shown on my profile) to know about all the characters that will be appearing here. I'm really sorry if your favourite anime doesn't appear here! Gomenasai… :(**

**Some of the words here are in Japanese if you all did realize… Yes I will be including these in my chapters as well.**

**Upcoming chapter: Proposal**

**Kiseki finally arrives at her workplace and will be revealing her job to all readers! Plus, a certain number of characters from a specific manga will appear as well!**


	2. Birthday  Xmas Special

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE EXTREME LATE UPLOAD! :( I think the next's chapter's gonna be late too, since I'll be at overseas…**

**24****th**** December 2011**

**Kiseki's POV**

_**RIING~!**_

**The alarm clock sounded!**

**It's starting to wake our main character here!**

_Urgh… what… now it's morning… hmm… 5 more minutes… zzz_

**Hey you, WAKE UP NOW!**

Frustrated, I lifted up my blanket high into the air and grabbed my alarm clock. Wait, did it even ring just now?

**YES IT DID.**

Author-san…! I knew it! Who cares about that person? I better go get myself ready. It's an important day for me.

**For the clueless, please refer to chapter 1 again.**

…

"Breakfast is ready~!" The cheerful voice which belonged to my mum's announced for dining time.

"Woah! We're having an European-styled breakfast today! Yay~!" Kibou was quite delighted with the contents on his plate and was about to grab his fork, only to be stopped by Mirai.

"Kibou, your brother and sister have not waked up yet. They're still in bed. We must eat as a family."

"Why don't you go wake them up instead?" Mother replied.

"Huh! Why me?" Kibou rejected.

I gasped in disbelief. "Cause you're the one who wanted to eat breakfast now. So the faster they wake up, the faster you can eat your breakfast." Seriously, how… dumb can he be? "Nevermind… I'll go wake Kizuna up. You go wake Oni-san up!"

"Huh! Just when I thought you were so kind! I should've known!"

…

In Kizuna's room

"Yo Kizuna! Time to get your lazy bum off the bed now!"

"Ngh… I don't wanna…"

"It's already time for breakfast! It's European-styled breakfast handmade by Mother! Quic—"

"…kiss you…"

Eh?

Eh.

EH.

EH!

WHAT!

WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS SHE HAVING!

**So the girl decides to continue listening. I mean, eavesdropping to her younger sister's dream. How evil.**

"…I want you to… mmm…"

This isn't good. I better wake her up now. I took a big pillow and another bolster in my hands and slammed it hard on her head. She woke with an "OWW!" as a morning greeting.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Nee-chan~! What's that for!"

"Apparently you didn't set any alarm and you were talking in your dreams do you know that…?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"Uh-oh! What did I say? Tell me~~! Onegai~!"

"Nah. Unless you tell me who that person in your dreams is, if not I'll tell this to Kibou and let him make a fuss about it."

"You're so bad…"

**Ah, the satisfied feeling you get when you win your siblings.**

"Fine… I'll tell you…"

…

"Should we speak in French or just in Japanese?"

"I don't know… since we're in Japan shouldn't we just speak it in Japanese?"

"Whatever… let's eat already! I'm starving!"

"1, 2, 3…"

"ITADAKIMASU~!"

**And the Yamamoto family began eating their homemade European-styled breakfast full of eggs, toasts, milk… YOU'RE MAKING ME HUNGRY!**

Too bad for you then.

…

"So Kiseki, may I wish for you all the best then!" Mirai always gave me encouraging supports.

I pumped my fist up in the air. "I'll be fine, no worries!"

"With that brain of hers, she'll definitely get a post in that office." Yuutaro always say sarcastic but reassuring answers.

"Just like the same in China. You must be adapted in writing in Japanese, not Chinese or English now…" What Father said was true. As a writer in Japan, I can't write in English or Chinese like I did in the other countries. I was glad that I started writing a few drafts in Japanese right when school ends in Singapore.

"Anyway, take this charm with you! It will give you good luck!" Mother held something red in her hands and placed it on mine. It's a lucky charm!

"Thanks Mother!" I hugged her tightly and she returned the hug. "I'll be off then!"

"Itterashai~!" Kizuna waved.

"Ganbatte yo!" Kibou shouted.

…

I was barely able to catch the train which was just departing in a few minutes. One thing special about this train was that it was a steam train. The steam engine pulling the train was blue in colour and had red stripes at its coal truck. A yellowish '4' was painted on it.

"How unique…" I commented quietly.

"_Really? This is the first time I had ever received such compliment."_

Eh? Who's voice was that?

"_In case you are wondering… I'm the steam engine that is pulling this train. The name is Gordon and I'm an express engine that has served Sodor for years before coming here."_ The blue engine's tone was filled with pride.

"Not only you're a steam engine, you're also able to talk!" I'm excitedly replied, only to find the passengers on board the train staring at me. "Gomenasai…" I nervously apologized.

"_Express engine *cough* Anyway, you're the only one who can hear me besides my driver and fireman." _Gordon corrected my term of calling him. Kawaii! Even though there's a little gruff in his voice… _"Just express your thoughts through your own mind to communicate with me so those ungrateful passengers won't stare at you."_

_So, how long have you been working for this Fat Controller? _I spoke with my thoughts like what Gordon instructed me.

"_More than any other engine as long as I can remember. I was considered 'the strongest engine of all'. I was built in the early 1900s. So, it's about 1010 years now. I only arrived at Sodor in 1922 to work under him."_

_Wow… it's about more than 100 years now… _Interesting…

"_So… where are you going now?" _He asked.

_Tokyo's main district, to Shogakukan Publcations._ I answered.

"_Hmm. For what purpose?"_

_To enroll myself to there._

"_To get yourself a part time job?"_

_Nope, as a novelist._

For some reason, I started to develop a liking for writing ever since I was 10. During narrative writing exams, none of the pieces I produced got less than 6 pieces of paper and I never scored lesser than 25 marks in any essays. My teacher then helped me apply for a post in a writing publication and I passed the interview.

"…_Incredible. From what I heard, in the past there's this girl who also developed a passion for writing stories at the age of 7. It's just a rumor, so…"_

_Oh, so I'm not alone then. _I joked. Wow, at the age of 7? Mine started when I was 10.

"_Wish luck is by your side. May you succeed in the interview."_

_Thank you._

We continued to chat about each other. The blue engine told me the wonders of Sodor, the different engines and diesels, followed by the express coaches and those trucks which he called 'mischievous'. I also knew that he lived in the Tidmouth Sheds with 6 other engines when they got off from working all day.

_**BEEP! We've now arrived at Tokyo district!**_

"_So, farewell."_

_Thanks for the ride! Bye Gordon._

_Bye. It's a pleasure to serve you._

**For other extra info on our main protagonist, she's not only talented in writing… she may not dance as well as her dear Kizuna, but she's better than any average dancer. She may not play the piano as good as her brother, who's now qualified to be a piano sensei, but she's in grade 6. She may not sing as well as Mirai-nee, but she can sing quite well. Howev-**

STOP LEAKING MY PERSONAL INFO OUT!

**Whoops~ I just want our readers to understand you better~ Last bu-**

SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY…

**Ok~ as a punishment for Kiseki shouting at me, I shall edit out the interview she's supposed to be starring on.**

…I hate you, even though we share the same name…

**HA.**

**In a random street of Tokyo**

**Silver's (Pokemon Special, Manga) POV**

Ha... winter...

It reminds me of snow...

Snow is ice...

And ice...

...reminds me of the Masked Man...

Who took everything away from me...

But...

if that's really the case...

I would had never met Nee-san...

I may had been placed on the throne of Team Rocket...

I shuddered at the thought.

Heh, Prince of Darkness? Heir of Team Rocket?

Why must I accept my fate, which is the darkness?

Why must I be with the darkness when I kept yearning to be part of the light for years?

I was walking in the streets of Tokyo passing through the crowds. The streets had been illuminated with Christmas Decorations, which makes it even more lively, bustling with live. I seemed to be the odd one out in this place.

Nee-san must be celebrating Christmas with Red and Green-senpai... Gold and Chris must had been with the Hoenn juniors... the Sinnoh juniors were celebrating with each other too... I think?

That just leaves me all alone again...

To tell the truth, I even forgot why did I came all the way to Tokyo in the first place.

I wandered around aimlessly, seeing young children happily shopping with their parents.

Those smiles on their faces...

It fills my heart with jealousy.

My father is the head of the infamous Team Rocket. I don't even dare to think of him celebrating this occasion with me.

Even though I'm already used to it, I still couldn't help but to silently ask myself.

Why... why must my fate be so cruel...

Before I knew it, I collapsed onto the snowy ground. It was icy even thought I was wearing extremely thick clothing. I sat on the snow and remain dazed like a Psyduck. People passed by to and fro, but none of them actually bothered to help me up. Guess I was too scary for my looks...

If I wasn't being treated harshly when I was younger, I would had a much cheerful face instead of an extremely stern one to hide my real feelings.

Just as I was about to get myself up, I heard footsteps behind me. It seemed to be louder as each step got closer.

"Um... are you okay?" a voice asked.

I turned around by instinct, only to a girl around my age standing beside me, with a pink umbrella in her hands, sheltering me from the snow. "Why are you sitting on the snow when it's already so cold? Besides, your hair is full of snow bits."

She extended a hand out to me.

"What for?" I asked with a questioned look.

"To help you get up."

I looked at her hand. It almost reminded me of how Blue nee-san used to extend her hand towards me whenever I felt scared or lonely...

So, I just took her hand.

I got myself up and brushed off the snow sticking onto my red hair. I was too deep in my thoughts...

"Have you eaten anything yet?" This girl is weird. It's like talking to a stranger you just met for a few minutes.

"Why must I answer you?"

However, my stomach betrayed me. I let out a groan while she giggled.

"You're so amusing, much more than those people... come on! Let's find ourselves a restaurant. I'll treat you."'

Okay, this girl is definitely weird.

**At Tokyo restaurant**

Now, I'm totally unsure how I got into this situation.

Why do I accept her offer in the first place?

Why do I accept her invitation in the first place?

Is it... because I was too lonely?

"Having a moment of thoughts again? Mind sharing them with me?"

That did stop me from pondering. I looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

"Why did you even bother to help me up in the first place? Why did you treat me lunch? Plus we just met within a few minutes. We're strangers. Why must you be so kind?"

Instead of answering my string of questions, the person sitting face to face with me studied me one more time from head to toe before looking at me again.

"You haven't really tell me your name yet."

"...Silver." I muttered.

"You're really one of the most interesting person I ever met. What's wrong with helping people who're in need? What's wrong with being kind to strangers? Out of every person I encountered in Japan, you're the first one who's been cold to me." She stated out casually, not seeming to be intimitated by my glare. "You didn't even say a "Thank you" or something when I helped you up. This is one best example of your cold attitude."

I was about to leave until she said another comment.

"Perhaps something happened and mentally scarred you to prevent you from being nice?"

Jackpot. How does this girl know so much?

"If that's the case, maybe I can help you."

I slammed both of my hand on the table, causing a few customers to gaze at our direction. "How can you help me when you do not even know what I had experienced through!"

"... Which is why I need you to tell me what happened exactly, so that I can help you."

I calmed myself down and sat down on the sofa. The waiter took our orders and left. After a mini debate in my mind, I decided to take the risk and tell her about my past: Kidnapping, harsh trainings and... Blue.

Why do I even tell her all of these?

"I see... so you were kidnapped when you're 2 by the Masked Man. You were placed under the same group as Blue, a girl who's always on a lookout for you. You also managed to escape with her aid. I'm sorry if this was personal, but do you have a crush on this girl Blue?"

My cheeks seemed to flush all of a sudden. I tried to ignore it by grabbing myself an ice water drink set on the table, only failed when my cheeks were still burning crimson.

"Looks like my guess was right then... do you know if she likes you?"

"She only treats me as a younger brother, since our age difference is 3 years..."

"Okay. Have you confessed to her yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Not telling."

Our meals were served. She seemed to chant a "Itadakimasu" before eating.

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I always ate meals alone."

"Not even with Blue?"

I felt pathetic all of a sudden.

"No..."

"Now that's sad. If that's the case... I'll eat with you for today!"

This unexpected invitation almost came to an end when we finished our meal, until she decided to make it longer.

"You said today's your birthday right? Shall I get you a present?"

"Nah. Busybody."

"Looks like I gained myself a new nickname again~"

"Aren't you pissed when I call you that?"

"Nope, instead, I feel happier."

"Why?" Seriously, how does she think about things? She's like... a younger version of Blue.

"Only people who were close to each other call them names. Since you just did that, I suppose you seem to be alright with me now?"

"...You haven't even told me your name and about yourself yet."

"Yamamoto Kiseki. I've migrated to alot of countries before returning to this place, which is my original hometown. I live in and work at Shogakukan. I just came out from there when I bumped into you."

"Isn't that a place where books were being published? Why are you working there?"

"I'm a novel writer."

...I'm at a loss for words.

"How old are you?"

"15 next year."

A year younger than me? Amazing...

"Let's get back to the topic. I will get a present for you."

"If you insist, whatever." I wonder what will she give me?

"Have you contacted Silver?"

"He's not picking up his Pokegear!"

"What the heck is he doing now!"

"Do you mean where?"

"Calm down~!"

"Isn't better when he's not here? It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Dia, how's the cake!"

"Almost done~"

"What do you think we should prepare for him as a present?"

"Don't know... What do you think Blue?"

"Singing a birthday song would be too plain... let's see..."

While waiting for Kiseki to get myself a present, I decided to take the liberty and called Blue. To my horror, my Pokegear batteries had ran dry. Great.

"Shall find myself a public phone then..."

Lucky for me, there was one nearby the shop. I entered the booth and started dialling Blue's number. I waited patiently as the phone kept ringing. My heart skipped a beat when someone picked up the call.

"Mushi mushi~? Blue speaking." I always loved her cheerful voice."Nee-san..."

"SILVER~! THANK ARCEUS... GUYS! SILVER'S ON THE LINE NOW!" I could hear a loud commotion on the other side of the line as someone else picked up the phone.

"Yo! Silver buddy! Gold here! Why didn't you answer our calls?"

"Ran out of battery energy..."

"Oh. Er, erm... so what're ya doing?" This was Sapphire voice.

"Bumped into some random girl who invited me for lunch..."

"OOH! I DIDN'T KNOW SILVER HAS GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND!"

"S-Shut up Gold! It's not like that!" I rebutted.

"I'm so happy for you~" Not even Blue nee-san... "By chance, can I speak to that girl?"

As if the timing was just right, the mentioned figure exited the store and walked towards my direction.

"Sure."

Kiseki arrived with the plastic bag in her hands and looked at me signalling her to take over the phone call.

"You want me to answer?"

"The person on the other line is Blue, you can chat with her if you want to."

She seemed to be slightly excited.

"Ok."

I heard them chatting for about a minute before Kiseki spoke to me again.

"Um Silver, do you mind if I ask you to go outside and wait...? I can lend you my umbrella to shelter you from the snow if you want..."

Seeing no reason to object, I just followed her instructions.

...

"So what did she talk to you about?"

"Girl's talk." I should have expected this kind of answer. Blue must had asked her to keep it a secret from me. Well, it doesn't really matter for me...

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" I casually asked.

"Why all of a sudden? Won't it be weird if the birthday boy brings a girl out?" She asked innocently.

"Consider it as a token of treating me for lunch and you did mention that it's been a long time since you returned to Japan here..."

"I can pick any place I want?" Her face brightened all of a sudden. "If that's the case... can you bring me to a theme park? I rarely had any chance to visit one back at overseas."

Looking at her pleading expression, I couldn't find any excuse to reject her. That face of hers almost looked like Blue's..

**At the theme park**

"Woah! I didn't know Japan's theme park is so fun! Furthermore, there's even chalets! Look at those roller-coaster rides! Ah! A water theme park too!"

Seriously, I bet the other countries also had them, but the way she exaggerates it... Basically, she's turned into another person. Approaching me with a stern look, now she looks like an excited 5 year old kid. Who knew the entrance fees were this expensive?

The usher at the entrance area gave our hands a stamp with a luminous ink as a proof of entering the theme park.

"Come on Silver! Why are you still standing there? Let's go!"

"But that's the chalet area..."

"I want to explore the whole area!"

Even though she's excited and all, I could tell that something's fishy. Kiseki went to the chalet area immediately when we entered the theme park. That usher lady there... where had I seen her before? And the stamp mark on our hands... is different from the others: It's supposed to be light green but ours is pale blue.

At this instance, only 1 person came into my mind: Blue.

It all makes sense: That 'girls talk' they were having must be some kind of surprise plan for me as the birthday boy. Heh.

"I'm back!" Kiseki came back with 2 swimming attires in her hands.

"What for?" I pointed at the attires.

"Go to the water theme park and play! You promised me that!"

...What was I thinking about the surprise plan? Forget it. Of course, there's definitely no way you'll work with a total stranger over with just 1 call. I was about to take one of the attires from Kiseki, only to find the both of them are female attires.

Kiseki smiled sheepishly. "Eh heh heh... Sorry about that... Cause there's only these left... To be frank with you, I really thought you're a girl at first glance... as you're very feminine and not physically masculine... until I heard your voice."

"I bet there will be plenty of boys would be turned on by your charm!" Wait. This voice-

"SURPRISE~!" Everyone started popping their heads out from the bushes with some from the pool.

"Before we wish Silver a 'happy birthday', let's get him changed into this." Gold said as he snatched the swimming attire from Kiseki while chasing me, who was attempting to run away from the scene.

"Senpai and gohai! Help me to change him!"

Soon, I was being dragged into the changing by 10 boys.

**In males changing room**

"OMG!"

"KAWAII~"

"This is really Silver-senpai?"

"Attractive!"

"Someone pass me the camera!"

"..."

"CAN YOU GUYS GET ME A PROPER ATTIRE! I'M LOSING MY DIGNITY HERE!"

_**SNAP!**_

"Kay, blackmail done." That idiot took a few more shots of me in that embarassing outfit.

Green came back with a male swimming attire in his hand. "Here."

I muttered out a "Thanks" before changing it again, causing Gold to sulk.

"Green-senpai, you're no fun at all!"

...

As soon as I came out of the changing room, I was immediately pushed and dragged into the pool with a huge SPLASH.

I struggled to the water surface, panting for oxygen supply. Some of the juniors seemed to be having fun torturing me with Gold...

Kiseki's apparently with the girls as they were sitting at the spa corner of the pool chatting. They seemed to be having a fun topic.

My focus on them was soon disturbed by Red's voice.

"Guys, do you all wanna ride on that thing?"

"You mean the SLIDE UP? Awesome!"

"I wanna try it!"

"Everybody on? Let's queue up now!"

"Shall we ask the girls as well?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

"Did we miss out anything~?"

"Ah, Blue-san! We're about to go to the SLIDE UP!"

"I would like to try."

"I'm in!"

"Won't it be scary?"

"All of us will be sitting together, so who cares?"

...

As our group is TOO big, we've decided to split into 2 teams.

Red, Crystal, Emerald, Diamond, Cheren, Blue, me, Ruby, Platinum and Bianca in a team, with Green, Gold, Sapphire, Pearl, Black, White, Wally and Kiseki in the other team.

Our team went first. As we were being pushed down the slide, all the girls screamed: With Bianca being the loudest, followed by Crystal, Blue and Platinum (she's too ladylike!). Us boys shouted due to the excitement of sliding from the highest point down to the lowest point and then up again.

By the end of the ride, all of us got dizzy and it's the other group's turn.

To cut a long story short, their screams were MUCH LOUDER than ours. I nearly wore off my expressionless face when I saw how Gold's face turned pale when they're at the topest tip of the slide.

...

"Alright everyone~! TIme to get to the next phrase of the plan~!"

The next thing I knew was that everyone gathered in a circle around me. My vision faded into black as someone (I reckon it was Gold) blindfolded me witha cloth and pushed me so that I was sitting on the chalet floor. I was going to ask what's going on until they sang this song:

かごめかごめ

かごめかごめ~~

Kagome kagome eh...?

籠の中の鳥は~~

I sat quietly and tried to identify their positions.

いついつ出やる~~

Their voices are getting confusing...

夜明けの晩に~~

I've lost track of who is who.

鶴と亀と滑った ~~  
>後ろの正面だあれ! ?<p>

Now's my turn to guess who's behind me.  
>"Ruby?"<br>"Wrong!"  
>"Try again! Let's have another round. If you can't identify who's behind you, you'll never be able to get your cake!"<p>

Shut up Gold.

...

後ろの正面だあれ! ?

"So... who's behind you?"

This is the 4th time already... better make this quick.

"...Red?"  
>"Wrong again!"<p>

No matter how many times I guessed, I always got the wrong answer. Must be from those rides earlier that made my head dizzy.

"Pearl?"  
>"WRONG AGAIN!"<p>

Anger raising within me, my right hand grabbed the blindfold, only to have a pair of hands stopping me.

"Silver..." Nee-san...  
>"Fine fine!" Emerald scoffed. "To make this game easier for you, only the girls are encircling you."<br>Eh? "What?"  
>"We sang along just to confuse you." Diamond explained. "But it was fun singing!"<br>I noticed that I had been guessing the boys names instead of the girls'. How dumb of me.  
>"Silver, after this, let's cut the cake already okay~?"<br>"Okay." I smiled, with my blindfold still on.

-  
>かごめかごめ~~<br>籠の中の鳥は~~  
>いついつ出やる~~<br>夜明けの晩に~~  
>鶴と亀と滑った ~~<br>後ろの正面だあれ! ?

後ろの正面だあれ! ?

All the footsteps stopped at once.

Female names... hmm... Nee-san, Yellow, Chris, Sapphire, Platinum, White and Bianca...

"Come on! Say out the person's name who's behind you!"

I wanted to say "Blue", but something came out of my mouth instead.

"Kiseki."

I took off my blindfold and turned to look behind. Indeed, it was really her.

If I recall correctly, this was exactly the same scenario as this late morning.

_"Um... are you okay? Why are you sitting on the snow when it's already so cold?"_

She walked towards me, with her right hand extending towards me.

_"What for?"_

_"To help you get up."_

"Come on, get up and prepare to celebrate your birthday!"

I took her hand for the second time again and got myself up, except this time is from the warm flooring of the chalet.

"Let's get the cake now!"

"Ow! Emerald your sleeve hit me!"

"Sorry!"

"Urgh... everyone space out please! Let Dia pass!"

"The cake! The cake!"

"Where's the candles!"

"I got them!"

"Hohoho~ don't forget party hats too! What's a birthday party without hats~?"

"Noisy woman..."

I shot a death glare.

"Interesting..." Kiseki commented as she rested her cheek on her hand.

I stared at her."What's interesting? You mean be in carhoots with my seniors and juniors even though you've never met each other before?"

"I was referring to the way you stare at Green whenever he calls Blue 'Noisy woman'... How protective of you!"

"That's nothing to be amused of..."

"Today was one of the best days in my whole life... I had my first batch of friends in my own country! Having fun together... teasing each other... chatting..."

For some reason, she seemed to be smiling in a way that I've never seen before: A true smile. Not like the ones she was showing to me at the restaurant, which was more of sympathy. Without realising my cheeks had turned to the same colour as my crimson red hair.

"OH WOW~! SILVER'S BLUSHING! Why, I didn't know you also know how to gaze at girls~!"

I punched Gold on the head while Chris kicked him.

...

The flames on the candles glowed delicately as Wally and White prevented it from being extinguished by using their hands. Ruby took pictures (mostly mine, which irritated me alot) as everyone gathered around at the rectangular table. Me at the center, Blue, Gold, Chris and Kiseki beside and behind me, the Hoenn juniors on the left side, the Sinnoh juniors on the right side. The Kanto seniors and Unova juniors stood behind.

"Ruby! Are you done with your camera?" Sapphire wailed impatiently.

"Wait Sapphire! This thing just wouldn't stay properly on the stand!"

The wax on the candle started to melt.

"Why don't we just let him blow the candles?"

"Green! You don't know anything about birthdays! The most memorable moment is when the candles are still glowing, with the birthday person in the middle, surrounded by family and friends!" Blue regretted saying that when she saw my change in expression.

A drop of wax landed on the cake.

Giovanni... there's no point in thinking about that person now.

"Done!" Ruby proudly announced as he quickly rushed back to his position.

_**CLICK!**_

The photo was taken.

"And now, the last phrase of action!" Black shouted.

"Birthday song?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, but it will be a special version!" Blue winked as she clicked on the radio, which played a tune which I never had heard before as a birthday song.

"1, 2, 3, sing!"

(CLICK THIS NOW and add youtube in front)Music link: .com/watch?v=SpVdTZepQtE

...

**RED**

umaku hanashi ga deki nakute

**GREEN**

hontou wa sumanai to omotteru

**BLUE**

shibaraku nayan demo mitakedo

**YELLOW**

sono uchi tsukarete nemutteru

**GOLD**

shuumatsu no kono machi no kuuki wa  
>hitoikire de musekaeri<p>

**CRYSTAL**

fukaku tameiki wo tsuitara  
>gaitou SPEAKER ni kesareta<p>

**KANTO + JOHTO BOYS**

sore rashii kotoba wo narabe temo

**KANTO + JOTHO GIRLS**

tsutawaru koto nado hajime karanai

**RED + CRYSTAL**

nigiyakana kono machi no sora ni

**GREEN + GOLD**

omoikiri hariageta koe wa

**BLUE + YELLOW**

dokoka tooku no machi ni iru  
>ano hito he no<p>

**KANTO + JOHTO**

Happy Birthday

.

**RUBY**

nanika chiisana TORABURU de

**SAPPHIRE**

hito dakari ni nomi komare

**EMERALD**

dareka no tsumaranai JOKE ni

**WALLY**

honno sukoshi dake waratta

**DIAMOND**

itsuka kono machi no dokoka de

**PEARL**

kimi to guuzen deatte mo

**PLATINUM**

nani wo hanashitara ii no ka

**SINNOH TRIO**

ima demo yoku wakaranai

**HOENN + SINNOH BOYS**

hitotsu zutsu kowarete iku sekai de

**HOENN + SINNOH GIRLS**

nagashita namida ni nanno imi ga aru

**RUBY + PLATINUM**

nigiyakana kono machi no sora ni

**SAPPHIRE + PEARL**

omoikiri hariageta koe wa

**EMERALD + DIAMOND**

dokoka tooku no machi ni iru

**WALLY**

ano hito he no

**HOENN + SINNOH**

Happy Birthday

.

**BLACK + WHITE**

nigiyakana kono machi no sora ni

**CHEREN + BIANCA**

omoikiri hariageta koe wa

**EVERYONE**

nigiyakana kono machi no sora ni  
>omoikiri hariageta koe wa<br>dokoka tooku no machi ni iru  
>ano hito he no<p>

**Happy Birthday!**

...

The music continued as all of the Dex Holders with Kiseki singing the normal birthday song in a quick voice. It ended and I was urged to make a birthday wish.

"Make a wish, Silver!"

What I wanted to wish. For a perfect family? Impossible. How can my family be perfect when my father was you-know-who. I thought about the other things possible to place my wish on. Friends. Those seniors and juniors who bothered to spent their time with me and organising this party at a chalet. Especially Kiseki. Just like her name, it's indeed a miracle and blessing to have meet her and celebrate my birthday with me, even though we just knew each other less than a day.

My wish, is to cherish the present and to those who cared for me.

With that, I blew out the candles.

The flames went out, the sounds of clapping and cheering replaced the already ended birthday music. Everyone had a piece of my birthday cake in their hands and returned to chatting within themselves. Blue chose to sit with me.

"Are you happy and touched~?"

"...Yes. Thanks for the party. But I have a question in mind: Where did you get that music all of you sang just now?"

"Hoho~ want to know the reason~?"

I nodded hastily, wanting to know the answer.

"It's all thanks to the girl who you've met today! When I chatted with her over the phone and knew that we're hosting a birthday party for you at this chalet, she asked if she could prepare a surprise for you. Everyone was shocked when the surprise is actually composing a song specially for you!"

I glanced around and caught sight of that girl. She's chatting with the Hoenn juniors. I got up from my position. Blue seemed to know what I was going to do next and said this: "You ought to thank her later, as she got you another surprise."

"Another surprise?" I wondered out loud.

"Yep! I don't remember my birthday being as fabulous as yours!" Gold had me in an arm lock. He dragged me to the outside, where all the others were already standing at the open field behind the building.

"So what's the surprise now?"

"This." Red lighted something and it flew towards the night sky. It then exploded, causing bright red letterings appear in the dark sky.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER! I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED TODAY!**

Green was next. He did the same thing as Red. This time, bright green letterings lit up the sky.

**HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, SILVER.**

Soon everyone did the same thing.

Blue: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR BROTHER~~! STAY HAPPY ALWAYS~~!**

Yellow: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER-SAN! MAY YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!**

Gold: **YO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY REDHEAD BUDDY! STAY SHORTER THAN ME OK?**

I frowned.

Crystal: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER! HAVE A BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD!**

Ruby: **SENPAI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND MERRY XMAS! BE SURE TO TREAT YOUR HAIR WELL!**

Sapphire: **SILVER-SENPAI, I WANNA HAVE A JUNGLE RACE WITH YOU AGAIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Emerald: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENPAI!**

Diamond: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND MERRY XMAS! DID YOU ENJOY THE CAKE?**

Pearl: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER-SENPAI! MERRY XMAS!**

Platinum: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER-SENPAI.**

Black: **MERRY XMAS EVE! HAVE A GOOD BIRTHDAY!**

White: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Cheren: **HAPPY BIRHTDAY AND MERRY XMAS...**

Bianca: **...AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

By now, I'm more than contented.

...

The BBQ stuffs were quite delicious, as expected of Diamond and Crystal. Kiseki approached me as I finished roasting a smore. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

"Silver, why don't you bring her home? It's quite dark already..." Blue came over. "Just take it as a token of thanks from all those surprises she ."

"Alright. So where's your house?" I asked Kiseki as I released my Hornchkrow.

"Maebashi City." She replied.

"Hop on." I said, stretching my hand towards her. She looked at it for a second before grabbing it.

"Thanks."

Both of us were on my Hornchkrow as it soared in the night sky. It should take about 20 minutes of flight from the chalet to her house. We're in silence, not because of awkwardness. We've nothing really to talk about now and were tired.

"Hey." I broke the silence anyways.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for everything today... I... really enjoyed myself."

"Are you referring to that birthday song and those fireworks? Those are from my siblings."

I was so shocked that I nearly lose my balance. "Really?"

"Yep. I also made a call back home to tell my parents about celebrating your birthday with you. When my sibling came to know about it, they insisted on giving you a present as well. My elder brother composed the melody, my elder sister wrote the lyrics and my younger brother merged everything together. My younger sister was the one who helped me in deciding the gift for you."

"Ah, I see."

We soon reached her house entrance. She gave me a box and hopped off from Hornchkrow. "Before you go back to the chalet, please do not open this gift."

"For what purpose?"

"You'll find out later."

"I... thanks... for your gift and surprises..." I bowed. "And for the talk we had at the restaurant... I did feel much better... as it's not something I can tell Blue, for she had gone through the same past as me."

"I understand. Besides, I had fun with you guys!"

"So... farewell?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

I watched Kiseki as she opened her house gate and entered her house, closing the main door. Is it just me, or there's some weird feeling that I had in my heart...?

No. It can't be! I must be thinking rubbish! I've only loved Nee-san, ONLY BLUE. NOT-

I quickly turned away and flew back to the chalet on Hornchkrow's back. I couldn't help but to look at the present Kiseki gave me.

_"Before you go back to the chalet, please do not open this gift."_

Hmm. Better be patient then...

**Back at the chalet**

When everyone's asleep, I went outside and tore the wrapping paper. I unpacked the box to find a Cubchoo plushie with a Santa hat holding a pink bag which Santa Claus used to store gifts. My name "SILVER" was sewn on it. There's a card in the box.

_Dear Silver:_

_Happy brithday! Tanjyoubi omedetou! By the time you've read this, I'm already at home spending Christmas with my family. Is the Cubchoo plushie I gave you kawaii? You might not think it's cute, but I'm fine by it! You may want to open the pink bag to get your actual gift from me._

_Merry Xmas and a happy new year!_

_~Yamamoto Kiseki_

I untied the yellow ribbon on the pink bag and found a small MP4 player inside. I clicked it on. The screen flickered to show Kiseki.

"This is Kiseki here. Yes, I only prepared your present at the chalet. The "Kagome" you played with the others in the other room was to help me stall for time. I apologise if you did feel hurt. So, I decided to sing this song for you! You've already heard it just now! But I wasn't singing with the others. Here, is my own version."

She went to click the radio and it played the same music as just now.

(CLICK THIS AGAIN, and add youtube in front)Music link: .com/watch?v=SpVdTZepQtE

She began singing in her own voice.

Now, this song began to fulfil its true meaning. It's about a girl wishing to a boy who's at a faraway city a 'happy birthday'.

Looking at her sing, a tear unconsciously escaped out of my eye and rolled down to my chin.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realise everyone sneakily peeked at me.

"Hoho~! I was right about that girl! I think Silver's already interested in her!''

"Noisy woman..."

"I guess this is what they call 'Love at first sight'..."

I hugged the Cubchoo plushie in my arms as I wept silently.

My heart hasn't felt this warm, even though I have many seniors and juniors with me...

Before I knew it, you've changed my personality. I smiled more often and didn't look as fierce as last time, according to Gold.

You left a deep impression in my heart.

Before I noticed it, I already missed you.

**Kiseki's POV**

It's always good to be back home! I stretched my back as I entered my house.

"Tadaima!" I shouted.

"Oh! Welcome back!" Kibou excitedly rushed towards me. "So how's your interview?"

"I got myself a job~! The interview's piece of cake!"

"Not only you, we also got our own part time jobs." Kizuna beamed with pride. "Let's not talk about that first. Instead, why don't you tell us more about that Silver guy~?"

"Maybe she had already confessed her love to him already…"

"Oni-san! It's NOT like that!"

"But actions speak louder than words… seeing how you pleaded us to help him prepare a gift. That's so unlike you." Even Mirai nee-san too…!

"Stop teasing her already. Why don't we quickly prepare the Christmas Tree for the festival? There's only an hour left." Mother, you're a lifesaver! I love you!

"Okay~!"

Yuutaro connected the lightings to the trees while Mirai and Kizuna hung the decorations. Kibou was using his computer instead.

Father went over to him and asked: "Why aren't you helping?"

"Well, I wanted to make this Xmas card for all of you with this tablet you gave me on my birthday! So I wanted to try it out." Kibou covered the screen to prevent Father from seeing what he was drawing.

"I shall be waiting for the surprise then! Time to help Katsumi with the dishes…"

"Hey Kiseki… you haven't told me about what happened just now! I wanna know!" Kizuna was practically throwing a tantrum as her hung another ornament on the tree.

"Didn't I told you already! I went to the chalet to celebrate his birthday with his other friends!" I used one hand to block Kizuna from knocking over the wiring connected to the tree.

"But I wanna know… you know… the romantic part of your… Ow!" I covered her mouth to prevent that chatterbox from functioning for a while.

"What's more curious is that you're not one who's that open to strangers right? Then why did you bother to approach that Silver boy and treated him for a meal as well as hearing his story?" What Mirai asked was quite true. Well, it's much better than Kizuna's dumb question.

"You know what… I have no idea…" I confessed. "I'm not sure why… but since we arrived in Japan yesterday, I'm starting to act differently… I don't know…"

"Probably it's because you returned to your original hometown!" Mother suddenly came out of the kitchen and patted my shoulder. "The feast is ready… Time for supper everyone!"

The whole family gathered at the dining table. On the table itself was filled with foods that were usually seen for Christmas…

"There's still a minute left."

"Ow! I'm hungry already…!"

"Just… be patient…"

"Shall we sing Christmas songs while waiting then?"

"Good idea!"

Soon, the 7 of us began singing 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' for starters. We then proceeded to sing 'Jingle Bells'.

As we sang the last word, the grandfather clock in the living room struck.

_**DONG.**_

**The Yamamoto family began feasting on the supper Katsumi made.**

_**DONG.**_

**At the chalet, all the Dex Holders soon surprise-attacked Silver from behind and began asking him the same type of questions Kizuna shot at Kiseki earlier.**

_**DONG.**_

**Laughter was heard everywhere in the city.**

_**DONG.**_

**A group of friends were drinking beer to celebrate the festive occasion.**

_**DONG.**_

**A certain girl who's being pestered by another girl with the drumsticks.**

_**DONG.**_

**A certain boy who's being bitten all over the head by a teenaged nun.**

_**DONG.**_

**A detective agency at Beika's street was filled with liquor: The victims are a teen girl and an elementary boy.**

_**DONG.**_

**Stars started to flicker in the night sky.**

_**DONG.**_

**A young girl wishing a grey-haired boy a 'Happy Birthday'.**

_**DONG.**_

**Pop music can be heard in a pub performed by 5 girls.**

_**DONG.**_

**A large group of girls can be found celebrating at a blue-haired otaku's house.**

**DONG.**

**The last strike of midnight. MAY I WISH ALL OF YOU A MERRY XMAS.**

**Word count (excluding A/N): 7200. Around there cause I lost count XD**

**A/N: Gosh. The longest chapter I've written so far XD Beware of tense errors though…**

**This was written late cause I got a lot of activities to do! In the next chapter, Kiseki will receive an envelope from her new school! Just… what is it gonna be about?**


End file.
